Shelolly Love
by MysteryGirl221
Summary: Just some cute Sherlolly fluff 3
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I've decided to write a little Shelolly. I may post some new chapters but this is the only good idea I have, but would love to here some suggestions! PM me or write a suggestion in a review, Thanks! BTW this is a bit of teenlock...**

He just kept on staring at me. His piercing blueish green eyes skimmed over me for a few seconds, and then back to his own book. I was reading Romeo and Juliet while he was reading Hamlet. At least we had that in common. We both appreciated Shakespeare. You don't find that in a lot of men.

Even though we never talked, I did have a major crush on him. He was just so handsome and mysterious. His soft black curls fell delicately across his face, making his pale white skin seem even more beautiful then it already was.

Damn, now he saw me staring. But I couldn't help it, he was just that mesmerizing. I blushed and buried my head even deeper into my book, trying to conceal my tomato red face. I tried concentrating on my book, but his was so hard. I heard footsteps coming towards me. Damn it, damn it, damn it! What was I going to do? What would I say? I tied to remind myself to breath as a strong, cold hand touched my shoulder.

"Excuse me," said the crazily handsome man, "but I'm having some trouble understanding this. I saw you reading Romeo and Juliet and I was hoping you could assist me." he said as we looked into each others eyes.

"Um,... S-sure." I said stuttering. Why was I acting like this? Normally I would be taking way to much, but my words just seemed to fail me. I was way to distracted. I needed to stay focused and talk like a normal person.

"What do you need help with?" I asked trying to move the conversation along.

"Well, I'm reading Hamlet and here it says Ophelia died, but I can't tell weather Shakespeare was over exaggerating or being completely serious."

You laugh a little. Ophelia's death was a bit dramatic, but that was Shakespeare, he was a play writer. His name almost literally explained half of drama's history.

"No, he was quite serious. Ophelia was driven mad by Hamlets stories of his fathers ghost. So for some odd reason, she climbed up in a tree, fell into a river, and drowned."

The man seemed puzzled. "Well, that is a gruesome way to die. Anyway, thank you." He said as he continued back to the spot he was at before. But I was not going to let him down so easy.

"Is that it?" I said frustrated. "You stare at me all day for a whole week and then you just leave?"

"I didn't think we had another topic to talk about." he replied simply.

"We have many things to talk about! For heavens sake, I don't even know your name!"

He laughed a bit and offered his hand. "I'm Sherlock Holmes." he introduced.

"Molly Hooper." I replied as I shook his hand. "So you enjoy Shakespeare?" I asked.

"I'm starting to like it. My good friend John Watson recommended it to me. It is my type of book. I'm very interested in mystery stories." he replied.

"Is that what you're here for? To work in the line of criminal investigation?"

"Yes. And judging by you interest in Romeo and Juliet you are single, have a cat, you want to be in the line of criminal investigation but your student ID says you are in medical school. Pathologist?"

I was stunned. How could he possibly know that?

"How... How on earth did you figure all that out?!"

"Well, I already told you how I deduced you were single, the little gray hairs on your trousers leave evidence of a cat, your student ID says medical student, and over the past week you have read two mystery stories. Pathologist seemed to fit."

"Wow. Everything you said was true. I am single, my cat's name is Toby, I am a medical student at Cyprus, and I really do enjoy mysteries and criminal investigation."

He was not only extremely hot, but incredibly intelligent as well. I tried to do the same thing to him, but all I got was that he was hot. Not really a deduction, but still true nonetheless.

"Cyprus, obviously you're very smart as well." Sherlock said obviously very impressed.

"And where so you come from, Oxford?" I said jokingly.

"No, actually I come from Cyprus as well. We never run into each other because we study in different fields. I'm actually studying to be a detective."

I was impressed once again. "Really? What kind?" I asked.

"Consulting."

I was confused. Maybe I didn't here him right. "Consulting?" I asked.

"Yes. I will be a private detective in my free time but when the police are stuck, which seems to be always, I would help them."

It was a clever idea, but I still had questions. "And you just think the police will let you waltz right in there and help them?"

Sherlock laughed. "With my intelligence, it seems quite obvious."

Ok that I didn't like. He was a bit egotistical, but besides that, he seemed so interesting. He was clever, smart, and as I have thoroughly explained, very attractive. Suddenly, a vibrating sound came from Sherlock's trouser pocket.

"Yes, phone Lestrade, tell him I'll be there in less than in hour." As he hung up the phone, he looked at me with an apologetic look.

"Excuse me Ms. Hooper, it seems I am needed elsewhere, but it was a pleasure meeting you and I hope we can meet up again sometime." he said as he kissed my hand. My face turned red once again as I watched Sherlock leave the library. I had only just met him, but I felt as if I were instantaneously in love.

**Thanks for reading and reviews are greatly appreciated :D **


	2. Birthdays

"Sherlock where are we going?" asked Molly. Molly Hooper had been following Sherlock around for hours. All she wanted to do was go home and celebrate her birthday in peace.

"One more stop. There has to be something the murderer missed." Sherlock responded, completely ignoring the question.

Molly stopped in her tracks. She was fed up with this nonsense. Sherlock had taken her to just about everywhere in London. All Molly wanted was to stay in her flat to blow out her candles on her birthday cake by herself. But she should have known better. She should have known Sherlock would never remember her birthday and if he did he probably wouldn't care. She was just fooling herself into believing Sherlock would even take notice in the shy meek pathologist from Barts Hospital.

"Sherlock Holmes, I have gone everywhere with you. You have showed me every corner of London for a reason that I don't even fully understand so if you'll excuse me, I'm going home so I can celebrate my birthday." Molly declared. Molly was about to turn around to get a cab when Sherlock placed a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Please Molly. I need your help." Sherlock pleaded with big round eyes. How could she say no?

"Fine. But after this I'm leaving."

Molly followed Sherlock down the street until Molly finally realized where they were going.

"Sherlock why are we back at your flat?" Molly asked in exasperation.

"I forgot something." Sherlock replied.

Molly rolled her eyes. She followed Sherlock up the stairs only to find a beautiful sight. A table was set for two. Two bowls of soup and two glasses of wine. In the center of the table was a big bouquet of flowers and a small box wrapped with a ribbon.

"Happy Birthday Molly Hooper." Sherlock whispered in Molly's ear as he took her coat.

"Sherlock...I...I don't know what to say. This was definitely not what I was expecting." Molly said with tears forming in her eyes.

"It may not be what you were expecting, but it's what you deserve. You helped be fake my death and have been nothing but kind to me the whole time I have known you. But I have only just realize how horrible I have been to you. Now, Molly Hooper, if you will except it, would you like to have dinner with me to celebrate your birthday."

Now tears really were forming in Molly's eyes.

"I'm sorry I have made you cry. I know you can never forgive me for what I've done. I'll leave." But right as Sherlock was about to leave Molly grabbed his arm.

"Don't you dare." Molly said with a laugh.

"Why?" Sherlock replied in confusion.

"Sherlock I'm not sad, I'm happy. No one has ever done this for me and I wouldn't want to spend my birthday with anybody else."

A smile formed on Sherlock's face. "Well then, shall we have dinner?"

"Absolutely."

After dinner was done and both Sherlock and Molly had finished their meals, Sherlock handed Molly the small box wrapped in ribbon.

"Open it." instructed Sherlock. Molly did as she was told and opened the box to reveal a small heart locket. On one side of the locket, there was something engraved.

'You do count.'

"Oh Sherlock. I love it." Molly said holding up her hair so Sherlock could put the necklace on her. Once the necklace was on, Sherlock grabbed Molly's hand and spun her around. Molly noticed that Sherlock's eyes were the most beautiful shade of blue she had ever seen. But she didn't have long to look at them because Sherlock pulled her in for a kiss. It was long and nice. His lips tasted like peppermint and she wanted more. Sherlock place a hand delicately on Molly's face while her own hands hugged his waist.

"I love you Molly Hooper." whispered Sherlock in her ear.

"I love you too Sherlock Holmes."


End file.
